fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 24 (Donderpoot)
Donderpoot werd wakker gemaakt door het geknor van zijn maag. Hij had al twee dagen niks gegeten en zijn buik accepteerde het niet meer. Maar hij had geen zin om te gaan jagen. Hij was nog steeds over zijn shock heen dat zijn ouders geen DonderClankatten waren. Hij wist zelfs niet of ze überhaupt Clankatten waren. Straks waren zijn ouders eenlingen, of nog erger, zwerfkatten! Maar ja, wat maakte het nu ook nog uit? Hij hoorde niet meer bij de DonderClan, laat staan de Clans, dus zou het ook niet meer uitmaken, want hij zou de afkeurende blikken van de Clankatten niet hoeven aan te zien. Hij stond op en rekte zijn poten. Hij had geen idee waar hij was, hij dacht dat hij richting de Tweebeenplaats was gelopen, maar hij kon hun nesten nog niet zien. Hij stapte onder de grote boomtak vandaan, waar hij vannacht onder had geslapen. Hij spitste zijn oren en opende zijn mond, in de hoop wat prooi op te sporen, maar hoorde, rook of zag niks. Dus besloot hij verder te lopen. Het was al best laat in de ochtend en Donderpoot had eigenlijk al heel wat prooi verwacht. Misschien komt het doordat ik te dichtbij de Tweebeenplaats ben. Hij trippelde een stukje verder tussen de bomen door, waar hij zich thuisvoelde. Even verderop zag hij een houten soort … tja, wat was het eigenlijk? Het rook naar boom, maar het zag er totaal niet uit als een. Het had een lage plank, dan iets hoger naar rechts een grotere, bredere plank. Daarnaast weer zo’n zelfde plank als de eerste. Wat zouden tweebeenen ermee doen? '' Een paar vossenstaartlengtes verder was een klein meertje. ''Het is eerder een regenplas vergeleken met het meer van de Clans! Donderpoot was onder de indruk dat Tweebenen zo’n plek als deze hadden zo dichtbij hun in de buurt. De geur van waterrat drong zijn neus binnen. Eindelijk is er wat prooi! Hij keek naar het kleine meertje en spotte de waterrat. Meteen dook hij in zijn sluiphouding en sloop naar het grijsbruine beestje toe. De wind stond gunstig voor hem, en de rat kon hem niet ruiken. Het diertje zat lekker te genieten van de warme zonnestralen die hem verwarmde. Hij is er vast niet aan gewend dat er iemand op hem zit te jagen! Dat maakt het nog makkelijker voor mij. Heel langzaam sloop hij naar het kleine, maar toch ook dikke, watterratje toe. Vanuit zijn ooghoek zag Donderpoot dat twee Tweebenen arriveerden. Het waren nog jonkies. Hij zag wat bekends over het gras rollen. Hé, dat is het soort van mosballetje waar Demi, Rocky, Sabina, Duivel en Engel mee speelden! Zouden Tweebenen ook Bal spelen? Vast wel, waarvoor zouden ze het anders gebruiken? Donderpoot realiseerde zich dat hij zich niet moest laten afleiden door de Tweebenen en moest focussen op de waterrat. Direct draaide hij zich om naar het beestje om de jacht voort te zetten. Maar het had geen zin meer, de waterrat was al weggevlucht. Nee! Met gebogen hoofd en zijn staart achter hem aangesleept over de grond, strompelde Donderpoot weer terug de bosjes in. Hij herinnerde zich weer een paar woorden die zijn mentor, Leeuwenmaan hem had geleerd: ‘Laat je nooit, door ook maar iets, afleiden Donderpoot, onthoud dat goed.’ Het was tijdens zijn eerste jachttraining. Hij had toen bijna een muis gevangen, maar liet zich afleiden door een mooie vlinder. Wat een muizenbrein was ik toen zeg! '' Hij had veel van zijn mentor gehouden. Leeuwenmaan was misschien wel meer een vader voor hem dan Zwartklauw ooit geweest was. De strenge kat, die zijn pleegvader moest voorstellen, had hem heel lang niet geaccepteerd in zijn familie, en trok daardoor alleen maar op met Ravenpoot. Hulstklaver, zijn pleegmoeder, had hem wijs gemaakt dat Zwartklauw niet wilde dat hem iets overkwam, omdat hij heel bezorgd was nadat wat er met zijn ouders was gebeurd. Donderpoot had het nooit geloofd en was altijd wel jaloers op Ravenpoot geweest, die alle aandacht kreeg die hij wilde. ''En ik had gelijk, het was allemaal één grote leugen geweest. Ze hebben tegen mij gelogen! Gezegd dat mijn ouders dood zijn, terwijl dat misschien helemaal niet zo is! ''En nu zat hij hier helemaal alleen, hij had niemand meer over en zijn buik was net zo leeg als dat hij zich nu voelde van binnen. Ik zal het hun nooit vergeven!'' Zijn gedachten maakte Donderpoot alleen nog maar meer boos. Hij was intussen al veel dichterbij de Tweebeenplaats en liep vlak langs hun beschermingen van hun territorium. Het waren hoge, houten dingen, ze leken een beetje op de rare constructie die hij net had gezien. Opeens vloeide de geur van konijn door zijn neus. Ja! Nog een kans! En deze keer zal ik het niet verpesten! Hij volgde de geur, totdat door de bescherming van het Tweebeenterritorium heen ging. Zal ik erover heen klimmen? Het was niet bepaald heel erg hoog en Donderpoot wist dat hij het zou halen. Ja, ik heb dat eten nodig! Hij nam een grote aanloop en zette zich krachtig af. Hij strekte zijn voorpoten uit, die net de top hadden bereikt van de grote houten muur. Hij trok de rest van lichaam omhoog en vond zijn balans op het smalle stukje. Hij tuurde naar het kleine territorium van de Tweebenen en vond zijn prooi. Het dier zat vrolijk te huppelen tussen de struiken. Als ik nog heel even wacht, komt hij zo naar me toegelopen! En Donderpoot had gelijk, het wit met bruine bolletje kwam naar hem toe gehupt en hij greep zijn kans. Met een grote sprong belande hij op zijn prooi en gaf het snel een doodsbeet. Hij keek angstig op toen hij een Tweebeen schreeuwend tegen een doorzichtig stuk, van wat hij niet wist wat het was, zag slaan. Hij pakte het konijn op en speurde het Tweebeenterritorium af, opzoek naar een uitweg. Daar! Er zat een klein gat in de houten muur waar Donderpoot gemakkelijk doorheen kon. Maar de tijd drong, de Tweebeen stapte gillend, jankend en woedend op hem af. Met grote, angstige ogen keek Donderpoot hem aan. Hij verstijfde. Ik moet hier weg! De tweebeen pakte een grote stok met zilveren tanden eraan en stak het uit naar Donderpoot. Snel sprong hij over de kleine heg heen en vond zijn weg door het gat heen. Hij rende weg, zo snel als hij kon, met het konijn tussen zijn twee kaken geklemd. Hij sprong op de beschermende houten muur van een ander Tweebeen en klauterde omhoog. Toen hij zich op het smalle stukje, bovenop de muur bevond, keek hij nog een keer naar de Tweebeen die jankend naar binnen liep. Waarom zou een Tweebeen een konijn hebben? Toen opeens bedacht hij zich iets. Tweebenen hadden ook katten, poesiepoezen, dus wat als dit hetzelfde was? Heb ik zojuist een poesiekonijn vermoord?! Hij kromp ineen bij de gedachten van wat de Tweebeen nu zou voelen. Maar vergaf zichzelf ook weer snel, omdat een Tweebeen waarschijnlijk niet eens van het konijn hield. Met het mollige wit met bruin gevlekte konijn tussen zijn kaken geklemd, trippelde Donderpoot verder. Hij ging op zoek naar Demi, Rocky en Sabina. Wie weet lusten zij ook wel een hapje konijn. Misschien vangen poesiepoezen zelf ook wel eens een poesiekonijn. Hij snoof de lucht. Er kwam regen aan, en zo te zien was het niet zo’n klein buitje ook. Dan moet ik hun maar snel vinden! Hij wist dat als er natigheid was, de drie katten niet zouden komen opdagen. Misschien Sabina deze keer wel, zij is tenslotte een eenling, die moet toch wel een beetje tegen wat regen kunnen? Hij kon niks anders, dan op het beste hopen. Het was ondertussen al hard aan het regenen en er was nog steeds geen spoor van de katten. Donderpoot had het bijna opgegeven, toen hij opeens een bekende kat zag. ‘Sabina! Eindelijk! Ik heb lang op je moeten wachten zeg. Ik had het bijna opgegeven.’ ‘Wat bezielt je dan ook om in dit weer niet lekker in je nest te liggen? Of slaap je in de buitenlucht?’ vroeg de poes op een vriendelijk toon. ‘Nee, we hebben beschutte holen gelukkig,’ beantwoorde hij haar vraag. ‘Moet je dan niet lekker tegen je -wat was het ook al weer?- groepgenoten aan liggen? Hun vacht zal vast lekker verwarmend zijn.’ Donderpoot kromp ineen en wendde zijn kop verdrietig af van Sabina, zodat ze zijn verdriet niet zou kunnen opmerken. Waarom ben ik eigenlik verdrietig? Ik wil helemaal niet meer bij hun zijn! ‘I-Ik heb mijn Clan verlaten,’ stamelde hij. Sabina keek hem verontwaardigd aan. ‘Oh, het spijt me,’ mompelde ze, duidelijk niet goed wetend wat ze moest zeggen. ‘Dat hoeft niet, die schurftpelsen ..’ Hij stopte met praten. Hij wilde Sabina niet met zijn eigen problemen belasten. ‘Laat maar, het maakt niet uit, het was mijn eigen beslissing.’ Sabina begreep hem en wenkte hem met haar staart dat hij mee moest komen. ‘Wil je vannacht bij mij slapen?’ vroeg ze. Donderpoot knikte. ‘Als dat niet erg is, zou ik dat erg fijn vinden.’ Hij pakte snel zijn konijn op en trippelde Sabina achterna. Eenmaal aangekomen bij Sabinas nest, wat een grote Plataan was blijkbaar. Ze klom er in, hoger en hoger en Donderpoot volgde haar. Op het punt waar vier grote takken splitste zag hij een nest gemaakt van mos. Donderpoot was onder de indruk van hoeveel ruimte er was. Hoewel nog een kat erbij niet zou passen. ‘Als het je niet bevalt kunnen we ergens heen hoor, ik heb meerder nesten voor als ik een keer wat langer weg ben.’ ‘Waar ga je dan heen?’ vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. Sabina haalde haar schouders op. ‘Gewoon, een klein reisje maken. Het gebied goed in de gaten houden. Weten waar ik wel en niet moet komen.’ ‘Waar zou je dan bijvoorbeeld niet moeten komen?’ ‘Ik weet niet of je het al gehoord hebt hoor. Maar er is een groep zwerfkatten ergens verder in het bos gaan wonen. Maar het zijn geen gewone zwerfkatten. Het zijn eigenlijk meer eenlingen. Want ze vangen hun eigen prooi, meestal dan. Ik zie soms ook wel een paar katten naar het Raargezichtengebied gaan, om daar te bedelen voor voedsel. Maar ze baken ook hun territorium af, hoewel ze het zelf wel maar al te graag oversteken. Door die stomme katten kom ik aan minder voedsel. En het worden er alsmaar meer en meer…’ bromde de poes, boos zwiepend met haar staart. ‘Is dat de groep waar Duivel en Engel vandaag komen?’ Weer haalde Sabina haar schouder op. ‘Ik weet het niet. Ik dacht van niet. Zij en hun vader woonde eerst alleen, toen hun moeder er nog bij was. Toen hun moeder doodging …’ Donderpoot onderbrak haar. ‘Waaraan is hun moeder overleden.’ Sabina gaf hem een tik met zijn staart. ‘Heb je geen manieren geleerd bij die Clans van je ofzo? Het is niet beleefd om te praten als iemand anders spreekt! Poesiepoezen zoals Demi en Rocky weten dat, maar iedereen die niet bij Raargezichten is opgevoed zoals Duivel, Engel en jij blijkbaar niet!’ ‘Sorry,’ mauwde hij vlug, ‘Wel grappig dat jij ook het woord poesiepoes gebruikt voor katten die bij Tweebenen leven gebruikt.’ ‘Mijn moeder noemde ze ook zo, dat heeft ze van mijn vader vertelde ze mij altijd.’ Daarna op een bozere, maar toch ook verdrietige toon vervolgde: ‘Dat is ook het enige wat ik nog van hem weet. Hij was nooit in de buurt!’ ‘Maar goed, je wilde weten hoe Engels en Duivels moeder doodging. Ik weet het niet,’ bekende Sabina eerlijk, ‘Wat ik wel weet is dat ze heel erg geleden moet hebben. Ik heb haar lichaam als eerste gevonden van allemaal, totdat de katten van het meer, de Clankatten dus, haar meenamen.’ ‘Waarom zouden de Clankatten hun moeder meenemen?’ ‘Hoe moet ik dat weten, ik ken, na jou dan, geen enkele Clankat. Hoewel Engel en Duivel nu toch ook bij de Clans zijn, of niet?’ Donderpoot knikte. ‘Ja, zij maken nu deel uit van de SchaduwClan. Het verbaast mij echter wel dat de SchaduwClan dat heeft gedaan, het is nou niet echt iets voor hun. Zeker niet na Varenklauw.’ ‘Wie is Varenklauw?’ vroeg Sabina, opwinding en nieuwsgierigheid klonk door in haar stem. ‘Varenklauw was een poes die heel, heel, heel, héél erg lang geleden bestond. Ze haatte niet-Clankatten en halfClankatten en wilde ze allemaal weghebben. Ze heeft er velen vermoord, allemaal eigenlijk, behalve één, Wolfshuil. Hij was een sterke kat van de RivierClan en heeft haar verdronken in een rivier. Maar Varenklauw had zoveel schade aangericht dat de Clans besloten dat ze nooit meer een niet-Clankat in hun Clan zouden opnemen, en halfClankatten werden verbannen. Ze is nu al een hele lange tijd dood, en ik denk dat de Clanleiders het over tijd zijn vergeten en gewoon hulp hebben geboden aan de niet-Clankatten den de halfClankatten. Ze geven er niet echt meer om. Maar sommigen van de katten die de verhalen van de oudsten hebben gehoord, zijn bang dat het weer gebeurd. Maar Mistster dus blijkbaar niet.’ En Vonkster ook niet, voegde hij in zichzelf er nog zachtjes aan toe. ‘En wat is er dan met die Wolfshuil gebeurd?’ ‘Die is verbannen.’ ‘Dat is ook gemeen, hij heeft hun gered!’ ‘Dat is niet helemaal waar, want Varenklauw heeft de andere Clankatten niks aangedaan, behalve als ze in haar weg stonden. Dus boeide ze niet om Wolfshuil en moest hij verbannen worden.’ ‘Nou ik vind het nergens op slaan!’ snoof Sabina. ‘Tja, je hebt wel een punt. Maar wij kunnen daar toch niks meer aan veranderen, gelukkig is die tijd allang voorbij.’ Het was even een tijdje stil en Donderpoot besloot zijn konijn samen met Sabina op te eten. ‘Wacht eens, jij heet zeker niks voor niks Donderpoot? Ken jij toevallig ook een Graanpoot?’ vroeg Sabina ineens. ‘Ja, Graanpoot is van de WindClan. Hij is een vriend van mij! Ken je hem ook dan?’ Sabina knikte. ‘Hij had zijn hoofd gestoten en ik hem verzorgd. Maar nadat ik weg ben gegaan, heb ik hem niet meer gezien. Wel heb ik zijn spoor gevolgd, om te kijken waar hij heen ging.’ Donderpoot keek verontwaardigd naar Sabina. Heeft Graanpoot ook de Clans verlaten? Misschien kan ik met hem meegaan! ‘En? Waar ging hij naar toe?’ ‘Ik heb het niet helemaal gevolgd hoor, maar hij ging in de tegenovergestelde richting als waar het meer is.’ ‘Zou je het spoor weer kunnen vinden?’ ‘Ik denk het wel, hoezo?’ ‘Ik denk dat, als hij dat wil dan, met hem mee wil gaan. Ik heb toch niks beters te doen.’ Sabina nam de laatste hap van het konijn. ‘Prima, dan vertrekken we meteen in de ochtend!’ Donderpoot knikte dankbaar naar Sabina. ‘Dankje Sabina, je bent werkelijk waar een redder in nood!’ ‘Ik ben blij dat ik kon helpen!’ Hoe kan een eenling nou zo aardig zijn?! Als ze allemaal nou zo waren! Sabina en Donderpoot waren al vroeg opgestaan en hadden hun zoektocht naar de WindClanleerling Graanpoot gestart. ‘Hoe gaat het eigenlijk met Engel en Duivel?’ vroeg Sabina om de lange stilte te verbreken. ‘Volgens mij wel goed hoor. Ik heb ze nog niet gezien sinds ze bij de SchaduwClan horen, maar als het niet goed zou gaan, had ik het vast wel gehoord.’ ‘Wel jammer dat ze nooit meer komen om spelletjes te spelen, weet jij waarom?’ ‘Nou, het is eigenlijk niet toegestaan om zo om te gaan met poesiepoezen en eenlingen of wat dan ook buiten de Clans. Natuurlijk kan je het stiekem doen, zoals ik een keer deed. Maar toen Engel, nu trouwens Engelpoot, nog maar net bij de SchaduwClan hoorde, kwam ik haar tegen op mijn weg om jullie te ontmoeten. Ze zei dat Duivelpoot en zijzelf niet meer spelletjes met jullie konden doen en dat het verstandig was dat ik dat ook niet meer zou doen. Sindsdien ben ik ook nooit meer geweest.’ ‘Jammer, maar ik begrijp het wel. Kan je mij eens wat meer vertellen over het Clanleven?’ ‘Natuurlijk! Graag zelfs.’ Hoewel, wil ik dat wel? Waarom ook niet, het is niet het Clanleven wat mij heeft laten besluiten om weg te gaan, het waren de katten die deeluitmaakte van de Clan zelf! En zo begon Donderpoot zij uitgebreide uitleg over het leven binnen de Clans. Na een hele lange tijd spoor volgen, kwamen ze bij het woud aan. ‘We kunnen niet verder,’ mauwde Sabina, met iets van ongerustheid in haar stem, ‘Hier begint het territorium van die prooistelers!’ ‘Laten we het volgen,’ besloot Donderpoot, ‘Als ze werkelijk hun grenzen markeren, dan verjagen ze vast wel de indringers, wat betekend dat Graanpoot ook moet zijn verjaagd. Als we er gewoon langs blijven lopen komen we vanzelf wel weer zijn geur tegen, hoop ik.’ ‘Als je het zo graag wil,’ zuchtte Sabina. En Donderpoot had gelijk gehad. Na een tijde wandelen hadden ze het geurspoor van Graanpoot weer gevonden. Het was gemengd samen met de geuren van andere katten. Waarswchijnlijk de zwerfkatten, dacht Donderpoot. Hij is dus echt verjaagd! Hopelijk is alles goed met hem nu. ''Hij begond te rennen over het grasveld, nog steeds Graanpoots geur volgend. Sabina hield hem met gemak bij. ‘Wedstrijdje doen tot aan die rivier?’ vroeg Sabina, en Donderpoot kon de pretlichtjes in haar ogen zien. ‘Prima!’ In één sprong versnelde Sabina zich en rende Donderpoot gemakkelijk voorbij. Maar Donderpoot gaf niet op en zette alles op alles. Met de wind vloeiend in zijn vacht rende hij op volle kracht naar de rivier. ''Nu snap ik wat WindClankatten zou fijn vinden aan de heide! ''Helaas was Donderpoots versnelling tevergeefs, want Sabina was al bij de rivier aangekomen. Hijgend stopte hij naast haar. ‘J-Jij bent zo snel!’ Trots stak Sabina haar borst vooruit. Donderpoot zag dat haar ogen bewolkte. ‘Wat is er?’ ‘Ik denk dat dit het punt is waarop ik je moet verlaten, Donderpoot.’ ‘Noem me maar geen Donderpoot meer hoor, ik ben die naam zat. Ik hoef niks meer met de Clans te maken te hebben. Van nu afaan ben ik gewoon Donder.’ Sabina gaf een knikje en Donder zag dat ze het begreep. ‘Maar ik moet nu weer terug Donder. Demi en Rocky zullen er vanavond wel zijn en ik kan ze niet laten wachten!’ ‘Dat begrijp ik, en doe ze de groeten van mij! Bedankt Sabina, je hebt mij heel erg goed geholpen en dat zal ik nooit vergeten.’ ‘Nee, jij bedankt. Het was fijn om weer eens gezelschap te hebben. Ik had het heel erg gezellig in de korte tijd die wij met elkaar hebben doorgebracht.’ ‘Ik ook. Het ga je goed, Sabina. Moge de SterrenClan je pad verlichten!’ ‘Hetzelfde! Heel veel succes met je reis, ik hoop dat je Graanpoot nog zult vinden!’ ‘Vast wel!’ Sabina keek nog een keer naar hem om en daarna sprintte ze weg. Donder keek haar na en zag haar nog bijna uitglijden over het gras. Het viel hemzelf nu pas op dat het gras zo glad nog was van de regen die gisteravond was gevallen. Hij keek naar de hemel. De eerste sterren waren al zichtbaar en al snel zou de grote, nachtelijke schaduw over hem heen trekken. ''Zou de SterrenClan nog steeds aan mij denken? Hebben ze ooit wel aan mij gedacht, ik ben tenslotte niet in de Clans geborgen. Maar dat doet er nu niet toe. Of de SterrenClan nu wel of niet aan mij denkt, mij helpen zullen ze toch niet. Nu is het mijn taak om Graanpoot te vinden. Hij keek naar het lange stuk dat voor hem lag. Misschien wil Graanpoot wel mee om mijn ouders te zoeken! Ja, dat zou leuk zijn. Dan hebben we allebei weer een doel in het leven. Graanpoot, ik kom eraan! |-|Vraag 1 = Vraag 1. Wat kan ik verbeteren? A. De verhaallijn B. De Clans C. Karakters (uitwerking ervan) D. Anders (Meldt dit in de comments alsjeblieft!) E. Originaliteit |-|Vraag 2 = Vraag 2. Wie vindt je tot nu toe de leukste personage? A. Heemstvleugel B. Avondmaan C. Donderpoot D. Engel/Engelpoot E. Eendenhart F. Graanpoot |-|Vraag 3 = Vraag 3. Wat vind je dat goed gaat? A. Karakters (uitwerking ervan) B. De verhaallijn C. De Clans D. Niets E. Anders (Meldt dit in de comments alsjeblieft!) F. Originaliteit Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal